The Two Champions
by LeagueChampionRed
Summary: Red travels to the Sinnoh region for a battle with Cynthia. Is it really for a battle? Or maybe something... else? One-shot. Contains a few curse words.


**A/N**

There are a few hints in this story of what might be one of my stories in the future.

I wrote this just for fun and because I wanted to try out some stuff. Enjoy the story!

_When something is written like this, it's what Red thinks about._

_**When something is written like this, it's the conversation between Red and his Pokémon.**_

* * *

_They were right; I hadn't seen these Pokémon in Kanto…_

A certain strange, teenager with black raven hair thought this as he walked to a route that would lead to Celestic Town. Hearing about a beautiful girl that had become the Champion of Sinnoh, he took his Charizard and travelled all the way to Sinnoh.

For a battle, you ask? Maybe, or was it about something else? Not battling, but something a lot sweeter? Who knows?

This raven haired boy didn't travel by Charizard for nothing. He didn't like people that much. Maybe that's why he spent all that time at Mt. Silver.

His name? Red. The undefeated Champion of Kanto. Even Gold, the Champion of Johto had failed to defeat the teenager.

Red the Champion was in deep thoughts as he strolled around, only to be snapped out of it by an annoying ninja kid. Let me tell you, Red doesn't mess around.

With his eyes, which were a perfect shade of red, he stared the kid down. The annoying kid whimpered and then ran away. Yes, even his gaze had its own victories.

_Kids these days…_

* * *

The Champion of Kanto had reached the quiet place of Celestic Town, home to the Champion of Sinnoh. Looking around the peaceful town, he couldn't spot the Sinnoh Champion.

''Looking for someone?'' a fair voice said, behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, Red saw a woman, not a girl.

She had beautiful golden hair and she was no older than he was.

_So the rumors about her beauty were true._

She had black jeans on and a light blue, sleeveless shirt.

''I have heard of you, Champion.'' Cynthia said.

No reply.

''I knew you weren't much of a talker, Red,'' the Sinnoh Champion sighed with a hint of dissapointment.

_My reputation was even known in places I have never even heard of?_

Cynthia questioned: ''Why have you come here? Is it a battle you want?''

Red looked her in the eyes with his intimidating gaze. Even Cynthia felt a chill running down her spine.

Responding with words is what a normal person would have done, but Red did it his way. He grabbed a Poke-Ball and enlarged it.

''So be it.''

* * *

The battle was held in a place that looked a lot like a gym battlefield.

''Togekiss! Battle dance!'' the Sinnoh Champion let out her first Pokémon.

_**Show Sinnoh how it's done in Kanto. Don't let me down, Pikachu.**_

Red doesn't even say his commands. The bond between Red and his partners is so strong that they can talk with each other through their minds.

_**Have I ever let you down?**_

The little yellow rodent pika'd and then turned towards the aura Pokémon.

Cynthia commanded: ''Start off with Aura Sphere!''

A blue orb was summoned by Togekiss and then blasted towards Pikachu.

_**Quick Attack**_**.**

Barely a second later, the rodent had knocked Togekiss on the ground with lightning speed. The Aura Sphere crashed into a wall.

Even Cynthia had never seen such speed. Togekiss didn't know what hit him, that's for sure.

**Double Team.**

A single Pikachu had multiplied into several other Pikachu's and they were surrounding Togekiss.

''Togekiss! Concentrate! Use your Aura!'' the gold haired female ordered.

**Volt Tackle.**

Several lit up Pikachu's charged at Togekiss as he closed his eyes and located the rodent's Aura.

Togekiss opened his eyes but found that only a split second later he was down on the ground, hit by Volt Tackle.

_**That's the way, Pikachu.**_

''Pika! Pika-chu!'' The little rodent had puffed up his chest and showed off his arm muscles like a Machoke would do.

Cursing under her breath, Cynthia called back her Togekiss, who was still twitching by the powerful Volt Tackle.

Cynthia was less experienced than Red and her Pokémon were of lower level. True, she still was the most powerful trainer of Sinnoh but that isn't enough to defeat Red.

A jackal-like Pokémon was Cynthia's next Pokémon.

_Aura? Is that her defense? _

_**Hey, Pikachu, let's have a bit of fun, shall we? **_

''Pi! Pika! Chu-Pika!'' the electric Pokémon pika'd happily. That's what Cynthia heard, but Red understood: _**Is it the move I have always wanted to use? The one I begged you to learn to me for so long?**_

Red smiled at the memory of Pikachu tugging his pants day after day, begging him to learn that move.

Knowing that Red was up to something, Cynthia readied herself.

_**Are you ready? Fake Out!**_

The rodent ran toward Lucario and clapped his hands together, making the jackal flinch.

The Sinnoh Champion grew red of embarrassment. Was the Champion of Sinnoh made fun of here? Meanwhile, Pikachu was holding his little paws at his stomach, laughing.

_**Thunderbolt.**_

''Extremespeed!''

Pikachu pulled off a Thunderbolt but Lucario had already hit Pikachu, leaving the Thunderbolt hitting ground instead of the opponent.

''Now, follow up with Close Combat!''

_**Volt Tackle.**_

Even Red started to worry about the outcome of this.

Volt Tackle and Close Combat collided, leaving a cloud of dust in the air.

When the dust cleared, sparks appeared on Lucario's body. Pikachu, however, was on the ground and unable to battle.

Smiling apologetically to the yellow Pokémon when he picked him, Red walked back at the spot where he would give orders to his partners.

A big, sturdy Pokémon came out of the Poke-ball Red had cast. There was no mistaking it; it was a Blastoise.

A good defense is what Red needed against Lucario's physical strength.

Being familiar to Blastoise's powerful water attacks, Red opened his backpack and pulled a raincoat out of it.

_**You ready for this, pal? This isn't a normal failing challenger, you know?**_

_**Ready? I was ready before I got out of my egg! Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty in there, being stuck all the time…**_

Blastoise let out several roars and stomped the ground with one foot.

Smiling, Red responded to Blastoise: _**You can tell me all about how life is in a egg but concentrate on the battle first, okay?**_

_**Right. **_

Battle ready, Blastoise had a determined look on his face.

''Aura Sphere!'' Cynthia commanded and the blue orb flew towards the fully evolved form of Squirtle.

_**Hydro Cannon, let's go!**_

Before aiming his cannons at Lucario, Blastoise let out another roar.

Two powerful orbs of water were blasted from the blue Pokémon's cannons. They broke right through the Aura Sphere and hit Lucario, flying back and hit the wall and then fell down.

''Most impressive, Kanto Champion,'' Cynthia said while returning her Lucario.

''But it ends here.''

Cynthia got a Poke-Ball, kissed it, and a Garchomp appeared out of the red beam of the Poke-Ball.

Red had been afraid of this; he knew Garchomp was a ferocious battler and that it could even fly, which was very strange.

_**Come back, Blastoise.**_

_**Why? Let me at 'em!**_

_**This isn't your fight. **_

Reluctantly, Blastoise returned to his Poke-Ball.

_This __had__ taken a lot of time to think about… Cynthia's Garchomp was known throughout the regions as a ferocious battler with incredible stamina._

Red held out the Poke-Ball that was going to battle Sinnoh's finest.

_**I believe in you. **_

Out of the Poke-Ball came a Venusaur, who were normally 2 meters tall but this Venusaur was 3 meters tall, dwarfing the Dragon type.

Red put his raincoat back in his bag and took off his jacket, revealing a black T-shirt.

''Dragon Rush!''

The Dragon Pokémon flew towards the Grass/Poison type.

_**Leaf Storm, quickly!**_

The flower on Venusaur's back started glowing bright green and a powerful cyclone of wind with leaves was released.

Even though the Leaf Storm attack did a fair amount of damage, Garchomp was still continuing with Dragon Rush, knocking Venusaur down when they collided.

_So these trainers that told me about this Pokémon spoke the truth!_

''Earthquake and Giga Impact!''

_**What?!**_

Waves in the ground appeared as Garchomp jumped up and down and then she became surrounded by spiraling, orange streaks.

At a loss of words Red was when Venusaur took enormous damage from Earthquake _and_ Giga Impact.

Did Red have a backup plan? Yes, he did.

_**Synthesis!**_

The trusted partner of Red was restored to full health, due to the fact that it was sunny outside.

Garchomp attempted a u-turn but Red didn't allow it.

_**Grab that blue bastard with Vine Whip.**_

Two vines shot out of Venusaur's flower and grabbed Garchomp's tailfin just in time.

Red had that ''blue bastard'' right where he wanted him and he didn't hesitate.

_**Sleep Powder!**_

But, Cynthia had her own tricks, too.

''Burn that vine with Flamethrower!''

Out of Venusaur's flower a blue, sparkly powder came and out of Garchomp's mouth a red-orange stream of fire came.

Venusaur let go of Garchomp when it made contact with Flamethrower and Sleep Powder missed its mark.

_**Damn!**_

''Flamethrower!''

_**Sludge Bomb!**_

The two attacks both hit their marks.

Venusaur and Garchomp were about equally worn out and were both panting.

_It's time to use that one attack…_

Cynthia was thinking the same thing.

After taking a deep breath, they both ordered their Pokémon the final attack.

''Outrage!''

_**Outrage!**_

Outrage had the same effect on both Pokémon: their eyes glowed red, their bodies became outlined in a red aura and charged at each other and continuously kicked and punched each other.

After a long time of relentless physical combat like one had never seen before, they both fell down and couldn't get up.

Sad, Cynthia called back her Garchomp and praised her for her efforts.

After calling back her Pokémon, Red had walked towards the door.

''Stop.''

Even Red froze by her dominant voice.

What first was a deep frown, a smile appeared on Cynthia's face.

''Would you like to come by my house tonight to have a drink?'' she asked with a strange edge on her voice.

Finally, Red spoke.

''Is it really to only have a drink?'' Red asked with a grin on his face.

''Want to go and find out?'' Cynthia answered with a wink and then broke out in a series of giggles.

**A/N**

I hope I made the battle all right and the scenes where they were talking good. This is kind of a test on how good I could write battles. For those who ask, yes, Venusaur can learn Outrage by move tutor.  
Een fijne Kerst en een heel gelukkig Nieuwjaar!/a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
